Remember to enter the correct room
by Simileyxx
Summary: Story where Kagura is 18 years old, and wanted to kill Sougo's Sadomaru no.30 for killing her Sadaharu no. 40 but ended up in Hijikata's room.


'_This time I'm going to get that sadist for what he did for killing my Sadaharu no. 40!'_ Thought the 18 year old, Kagura, as she snuck into the Shinsengumi compound. She wore her trademark china dress, and made her way to Sougo's room. But the only problem is, she don't know where's his room. She saw a room with lights on, and knew that she should not move to that area, so she went to a dark corridoor.

She entered the room at the corner, only to see Hijikata inside reading a book. Hijikata looked up to her and was in shock, "Uh China girl? What are you doing here in a place filled with men?" Hijikata said cooly while lighting up a cigarette.

Kagura was lost for words. _'Shit. I've entered the wrong room.. And why must it be __**HIS**__ room?!'_ She thought to herself. "Uhm China girl?" Hijikata called her.

"Uhm.. Uhm.. I came here to kill Sougo's pet Sadomaru no. 30 for.. revenge.." Kagura stuttered and she looked down as she doesn't want Hijikata to see her blush. She doesn't know why, but ever since she hit puberty, everytime she sees Hijikata she was unable to look at him in the eye, and her heart beats very fast.

Hijikata saw her flushed faced and moved closer to her, placing a hand on her forehead, causing her to look up at him. "Why's your face so red? Are you having a fever?" Hijikata asked.

Kagura backstepped and placed one hand on her forehead, "Uh.. uh.. n-no!" She stuttered again. She wanted to dig a hole and hide inside.

"That's good, quickly finish your business and get out of here. There's only men here, it's not safe for a girl of your age hanging out here." Hijikata said before moving to off the lights and head to lying down in his futon.

Kagura just stood rooted to the ground. She then asked Hijikata "What does it mean when your heart beats rapidly when you see a certain person, and you can't seem to speak properly when that person is around, or when you're unable to.. look at him in the eye?" Kagura asked shyly.

Hijikata was shocked by the sudden question and stuttered a little, "I.. guess.. it means you like that person?"

Kagura then realised that, she have been in love for Hijikata for a long time. Her blush deepened before sitting down on Hijikata's futon. Hijikata was shocked by her actions. "W-what are you doing? Quickly go get revenge a-and g-get out of here already!"

"Hijikata-san, do you think I've become and adult already?" Kagura asked innocently and looked straight in Hijikata's eyes.

"W-well, I g-guess so." Hijikata answered and he blushed a little.

"T-then, do you li-" Before Kagura could finish her sentence, Hijikata pulled her into his futon and used a blanket to cover both of them. Kondo then open the door, Hijikata put his acting skills into action.

He groaned and said "Urgh, K-kondo-san? What are you doing at this time?"

"AHAHAHAHA, just wanted to ask you if you wanted to drink with us at the living room. HAHAHAHA" Kondo said, it was obvious that he was already drunk.

"No thank you. I have to wake up early tomorrow." Hijikata just replied coldly.

"Well, alright then-hic" Kondo then closed the door and laughter could be heard outside.

Hijikata heaved a sigh of relief and saw Kagura's sea blue orbs looking at him and her deep red blush. He then realised that he was in an awkward position with her. He was straddling her, and her right knee nestled comfortably in his crotch. He also blushed and tried to move away but Kagura wrapped her hands on his neck.

"D-do you like me? H-Hijikata-san." Kagura stuttered as she whispered in his ear.

Hijikata shivered a little when she whispered in his ear. He just looked into her eyes and leaned over for a kiss. The gentle kiss turned into a battle of dominance between their tongues. Hijikata broke off and said, "Is this good enough for an answer?" Hijikata said seductively.

Kagura nodded and pulled Hijikata towards her to a tight hug, and her knees moved a little, and she heard Hijikata groan. Her knees were at his sensitive spot. Hijikata was at his limit and leaned into her for a deep kiss again. Kagura could feel his need and answered him by removing his shirt.

Hijikata took off Kagura's dress and removed her bra, he then stared at her bare breast. "You're beautiful" He said before sucking on her erected nipples, Kagura arched her body back, and enjoyed what Hijikata was doing. Kagura then wrapped her legs around Hijikata's waist tightly as she felt his member poking her sensitive spot.

"K-Kagura, move your legs away."

"I-I don't want to, this feels so good."

"I will make you feel better if you move your legs away."

"R-really?"

Hijikata leaned in and licked her nape before whispering at her ear "definitely"

She removed her legs from Hijikata's waist, and he removed her soaked wet underwear. She was so embarassed she used her hands to cover her face. Hijikata chuckled and thought _'how cute' _He then proceeded to lick her opening. "AH, This feels.. Ah"

She let out moans as Hijikata sucked and licked her clitoris. Hijikata then used his erected member to tease her opening. "Your first time?"

"Y-yes."

"You sure you want to do it with me? We can stop if you want." Hijikata said.

"It's alright if it's you." Kagura said with a smile.

With a swift thrust, Hijikata penetrated her, and broke through her hymen. Kagura used her hands to cover her mouth, so her moans won't be heard by the people outside.

"Y-you can move now."

Hijikata then started to move faster and faster. "Y-yes, give me more." Hijikata pumped harder and harder and hit her sweet spot almost all the time, causing Kagura to climax before him. But he continued to pump inside her causing her to climax again with him. After they climaxed, he lay down beside Kagura on his futon.

"T-Thank you." Kagura mumbled before snuggling to his chest. "I love you, Hijikata-san." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I love you too." He whispered back. He knew that he always have loved this girl for a long time. After Mitsuba's death, she was the only one who can make his heart beat so fast. He promised to not make the same mistake like he did with Mitsuba, and wanted to treasure Kagura..


End file.
